Feelings For The One
by Mikoto Takuchi
Summary: A young mitsukai lost in a world she does not know of. A pair of twin brothers, one a powerful youkai, the other a heartwarming Mitsukai. Both secretly in love with her. Another, a servant to one of the brothers; the jealous lover. Will there be enough fo


***Disclamer*  
All Characters in these stories are all copyrighted to Feelings To The One. I do have the rights to all original characters I create and the fanfics that I write. If you would like to borrow my fics, e-mail me (twinklinparadise@hotmail.com) and ask for, I would like to know where they go. Please do not copy my fanfic and rewrite the characters as yours. They are there for your enjoyment.   
  
Title: Feelings For The One Rating: R (Not for Children) **

**Chapter 1- Unanswered Questions **

A/N: I began working on this fanfic with a few friends, but since it kinda died down, I decided to bring it back! Hopefully Relina Leigh will help me once again on working on this one. 

**+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+**  
  
The morning sun slowly rised, creeping from behind the mountains in the east. The rays shone through the trees of the darkened forest. Snow had fallen the night before, a female being, with her white wings that glistened in the sunlight, laid there on the cold soft sheet of frozen rain mixed with ice. Her eyes fluttered open, examining her surrounds for a brief moment, before slowly picking her self up off the ground. Her eyes were suddenly set upon a beautiful creature; this creature was none other than what seemed to be a mere wolf. Its beautiful grayish coat shimmered and shined. Showing it took great pride in itself. A slender hand reached outward towards the wolf, in an attempting to pet it. Though as soon as her fingers drew near, it turned and fled for the safety and shelter of forest. Confusion suddenly traced through her. Unanswered questions nagged and laced through the thoughts in her mind, taking control. _Where was she? Where was it that she came from? Who was she exactly? Why was she even here?  
_  
Gazing from afar, a bold male angel stood, watching the young female being closely, examining her. For this male angel was known as Zakishii; sent to earth to protect those of innocent from those of evil, known as youkais. This particular young female being was the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes in his life. Receiving the task from above, to watch over this particular young one. It will have been easy for him, seeing as how he had already fallen in love with her at first sight. It was hard for him to admit, truly indeed. He promised himself to never voice aloud his feelings for another. Stepping forth, he moved swiftly. A slight breeze past the young female being breifly. Causing her eyes to dart around to figure out what it had been. She was beautiful. That was all he could think as he past and flew off into the blue sky.  
  
And yet, a dark figure stood there watching from the depths of the shadows. This figure had the same facial outline of the angel from before. He was known as Enishi though; the exact opposite of the angel known as Zakishii. Enishi was a powerful, cruel, and evil youkai. These two were brothers, identical twins to be exact, yet they weren't perfectly identical; one was dark to show such as night, as one was light, to show such as day. They were brothers, yet they were each other's greatest rivals in all of the lands. They both seemed to have fallen for the same beautiful being, though at this time neither one of them had yet to know that this situation had risen. The thoughts of how much he wanted her, before her brother or anyone else had gotten to her first, were bouncing around madly in his mind. Her unexplainable beauty suddenly stopped him in his tracks. Shaking his head to free him from these thoughts; he slowly emerged from the depths of the shadows, which offered a hiding place. Slowly transcending again, he made his way closer to the young female. Admiring the beauty she possessed, he spoke gently, "My fair lady..." he whispered into her ear the closer he got. "What brings you to the middle of this forest, with barely anything to cover yourself with?" His voice was rich and smooth, yet still held a strong powerful tone to each word.  
  
Startled by the sudden presence of the youkai, she turned her head slowly and glanced at him. "Who...might you be?" she questioned softly, not even knowing who she was her self. Slowly she began walking away, confusion running maddening questions through her mind once again. _'Who am I? Why am I even here? Who was that before?'_ these questions flooded her mind intertwining with thoughts of the wolf from before. Suddenly her thoughts were cut short, when Enishi firmly grabbed her wrist, keeping a tight grasp upon it. His demonic nails digging into her soft angelic skin. "You have yet to answer my question..." a soft growl forced its way through his throat. "You will not walk away from my presence until you answer my question."   
  
She winced at the sharp pain, which seemed to be coming form his nails. "Let go," she cried struggling against his grip. "I don't know you, leave me be" she pleaded, tears starting to stream from her eyes. Suddenly a powerful light shined, surrounding the female's fragile being, it was none other than her aurora. It was so powerful it sent the youkai slamming into a nearby tree. Two pure white angelic wings emerged from her back, spreading them out, and gently flapping them, she fled off into the skies. Fleeing for safety from whatever had threatened her. _'Who was that...?'_ she questioned to herself; her body shuddering violently from fear. All of a sudden she bumped into something. Glancing up, a look of horror plagued her facial expression. It was him again, that same facial outline; though it seemed there was something different from his face. "Get away from me" she yelled, swiftly turning around, and fleeing in the opposite direction. Though the male angel stopped her before she had a chance. "Nikita...what is wrong?" he asked, an expression of worry flashed upon his face. 'Nikita...could this be my name?' the question bouncing and echoing around in her thoughts.  
  
Who are you...?" she asked softly, her body shook violently from the fear of the encounters she was having. Zakishii's eyes softly gazed deeply into her own. "Nikita, I'm sorry. I'm afraid...I can't seem to tell you, but just remember that I'm here to protect you" He softly whispered. "Protect me? How could you possibly protect me? I don't know you...how would I know that you wouldn't want to hurt me again like you had just before?" She angrily snapped. Startled, he slightly jerked back a little. "Like before? W-what do you mean?" he questioned dumbfounded. "I have yet to touch you. It couldn't have been me, but it might have been...no, could it have been?" His expression held a little look of anger. Shaking his head, a few strands of brown hair flew wildly around on his face. "Nikita, just please trust me..." he looked to her with pleading eyes. "Nikita? Why do you insistently keep calling me that? Is that my name?" she questioned him. Nodding, Zakishii answered, "Yes, Nikita is your name. Beautiful name fit for a beautiful maiden such as that of yourself." Her cheeks instantly became stained with a crimson color she glanced away. "Who sent you? Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked almost all at once, those questions confused her well enough. "Nikita, slow down, for one I was sent by those far more powerful then I am, from above. Two you must be here for a purpose, since I was entrusted with the duty of protecting you."  
  
Shaking his head lightly, most of the wind knocked out of him, as a result from the impact of flying into a tree. He rose up from the ground slowly, and chuckled to himself. "Strong...indeed, a nice slave and mate she would make." She was beautiful, indeed. It was hard not to fall in love with her. He felt his twin brother nearby, and the power of the female angel from before. He let out a growl of anger. His brother had yet to beat him to her first. "Little brother don't think you can get away with "my" mate," he uttered to himself. "She will be mine. I vow to this, or no one else shall." Enishi was very selfish, if he had not gotten what he wanted, he would have either stolen it, and brainwashed whatever it was. Or if that could not happen, he would surely kill it. Unlike his youkai brother Enishi, Zakishii was very kind hearted, but yet still competitive with his brother. He protected those he loved, and yet most were killed. Since his brother had loved the same thing, and yet he had not achieved the goal of having them. Extending his dark, black, demonic wings out, he flapped once and took off into the air. Flying back to his home, planning his future with the female angel, and getting rid of his younger brother. It was a lot to plan for the moment being. Finally reaching his destination. His home sweet home, yet it was so dark, he enjoyed it. He slowly descended, landed and walked to his chambers. Noting to his servant Yukari "I've found a new love...Yukari" were the only words uttered to her. Jealousy engagingly flashed through the youkai servant's eyes. "W-what, do you mean you found a new love? I thought you loved me?" she snapped cold-heartedly. He turned and glared at her. Realizing her huge mistake, she quickly corrected it. "Sorry, my lord...for that horrible outburst. I wish you much luck on your new love" she remarked dully, bowing respectively. "Please be gone with you, find something to do..." Enishi commanded the youkai servant. "I need time to myself to think," he mumbled. Turning around and staring out at the darken sky, he let out a slight sigh. _'Be gone, and do something? I'll do something alright...find that one he seems to have 'fallen in love' with and kill her.'_ Yukari chuckled, as she thought to herself. Jealously rose higher and higher inside her, like the flames of a fire feeding from gas. Continuing her steady pace, she glanced back making sure she was a safe distance from the powerful youkai. "Who...can replace me?" She mumbled. "No one, I'm the one Enishi loves! Not that new whore..."  
  


**+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+**

  
**A/N: Yukari's up to something alright…who knows what. Is Nikita going to die? Will Zakishii be there to save her? Or will she end up in Enishi's claws? Find out soon on Feelings For the One!  ******


End file.
